An Old Friend
by Anyways-Fishie
Summary: What's this? It seems the Mabudachi Trio made a promise when the graduated. What was it though?
1. A Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! sobbing

'thoughts'

"talk"

(action)

1: A Reunion?

"Ahhh! It's nice to off that god forsaken plane!" I stretched my body as I walked out the doors to the airport. Just then I actually realized that I am really home again, where everything started for me. I looked for something, "Ah ha! Found my precious!"

My precious was my car, my custom made sliver Porsche! It was of course, sliver; on the sides were my name in black with purpleish/blueish flowers, my creation, over the letters, which formed Cherelle.

Author's POV w/Fruit Gang {lol}

(Bring Bring) "I'll get it! Coming!" yelled Tohru as she ran to answer the door. "Hello?" "Hello Tohru, our beautiful Princess!" said Ayame as he glided in. "Hello Ayame!" smiled Tohru.

"Aya! Is that really you I hear?" "Gure tis it is I!" "Aya!" "Gure" "YEA!" Tohru then anime sweatdrops at the scene. "Why are you here?" came no other then the Rat.

Yuki's POV 

I came downstairs when I heard a YEA, I feared that my prediction would come true, but I hoped it didn't. Obviously somebody didn't hear cry because my prediction came true my brother had arrived.

"Why are you here?" I asked pretty calm, "Well?" He just turned and smiled then "Well little brother," (glare) " I know you're gonna be disappointed because I didn't come here for you. I actually came here for a sleepover!" cheered my damned brother.

My head snapped up 'Wait! Sleepover? Wha-' "WHAT!?" "Oh goody the cat's up now too; another problem to my morning. (Sigh)" "Wanna start something?! You dang rat!" raged Kyo.

" Anyways, as much as I hate to admit it the stupid cat's right. What do u mean sleepover?" All I got from Ayame was a glint in the eyes and a smile.


	2. A Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits Basket just Cherelle...(sob)

Chap.2 a promise

Last Time

My head snapped up 'Wait! Sleepover? Wha-' "WHAT!?" "Oh goody the cat's up now too; another problem to my morning. Sigh" "Wanna start something?! You dang rat!" raged Kyo. "Anyways, as much as I hate to admit it the stupid cat's right. What do u mean sleepover?" All I got from Ayame was a glint in the eyes and a smile.

Now

Yuki's POV

"Well younger brother," (glare) "around this time the Mabudachi Trio," ' More like duo. Hatori's the only one with common sense. Hmp!' "Get together and have a little reunion every 6 years!" he smiles.

'God I must be I be cursed even more by having a older brother, but now I've got to meet even more freakish friends of his! Man, if I thought Shigure and Ayame were bad who knows how (gulp) awful they can be.'

"Wow! That's very smart idea because then you get to meet your friends again! If you don't mind me asking umm, how did you guys make the promise?" Tohru asked with her eyes full of curiosity.

Author's POV

"Let's sit down then." Aya gestured to sit down as Tohru went to make tea. "Back! (Smile) here's your tea!" "Thank you" they said at the same time. " Ok, now on with the story!" "Great..." mumbles Kyo.

"You see12 years ago after graduation we made a promise to meet up every 6 years at my house!" informed Shigure. " Hold up! You mean to tell us, your idiotic friends are going to come here and sleepover!? Where in the world are they going to sleep and you finally tell us now!" (Slam then smack) "Kyo! When are you going to actually close a door without breaking it?! My poor house!!!" whined Shigure.

"Ummm. Ayame, how long are you staying?" asked Tohru. "About a week" replied Aya. Yuki froze at the answer then walked back up slamming his door too." Damn now Kyo's got Yuki doing that too!"

"AAAIIIEEEE!!!!" " What is it Tohru!" asked both the dog and snake. As the other two came running down the stairs. "Ahhhh! I've got to prepare the reunion! I've got to figure out the food plan.........Uhhh Shigure how many people are coming?" "Uhhh... Well there was 3 other people, but one lives to far the other works a lot and then the third one we haven't heard from in awhile, but we sent an invitation anyways to that one. So just Aya, Hari, Me and the third person!" smiled Shigure.

"Okay! I shall a list tonight and go shopping tomorrow! Well we have to go to school! Bye Ayame and Shigure! Wait up Kyo and Yuki." yelled Tohru as she ran outside.

"Gure?" "Yes" "You think she'll come?" "I don't know. She didn't come last time." "I hope she does come. I really do miss her and plus she rarely breaks a promise" "I hope your right Aya, I hope she does come."


	3. An

Hey Peoplez!!!

Plz don't like kill me!!!! Im having a major writer's block plus ive got tons of

homework and my latest chapter is being held hostage by my oh so lovely friends!!!

So ya........gomen!!!! :I


	4. Seeing things

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fruits Basket except my Cd!!! Its mine I tell u! MINE!!! Oh! And my character Cherelle!

Here is my review from sorta smiles

Kawaii yasha: here is my update! grins

Here are my reviews from ! Smiles happily

Blurgal: I shall try okies?! Its my 1st EVER fic and im really trying!!!! I shall make this work! Punches fist into air

Bass Star Cardians Webmis: Bass, u were my 1st review person…i make this chappie to u! Weather or not u like it! Muhahahahaha!!!! I shall continue cuz ur simple words (8) have inspired me to continue! Yep…ya…. k.

Oh ya: an aka author's notes

(action)

Last Time:

"Gure?" "Yes" "You think she'll come?" "I don't know. She didn't come last time." "I hope she does come. I really do miss her and plus she rarely breaks a promise" "I hope your right Aya, I hope she does come."

Now Chap. 4.

Cherelle's POV

" Damn now where did I put that cursed letter?! Arghhh!!!" I screamed as I looked everywhere for the reason I was here. 'Never mind, I'll just go to my hotel for now then I'll find it!'

I drove my way to my hotel with a mellow peace look upon my face. 'Here's the hotel!' I parked my car, VIP parking of course, then went in, checked into the hotel, and went to my long awaited sweet. "A bed! Finally, I shall get some real sleep here!! (Yawn) yap yap" with that I fell asleep.

When I woke I heard the knocking on my door, quickly I opened it to find a bed in breakfast waiting for me! To say I was shocked, I never asked for this, so I asked the lady who sent me this and she said it was some Sohmas!

Another shocker, to add so early, in the morning. 'So they know I'm here already, eh? Well then I shall pay dear Shigure a visit.'

' Now for that breakfast…it shouldn't go to waste' with that thought I said thank you to the lady and picked up my food and looked at my choices. 'Hmmm they still know what I like for the morning! (Laughs) French toast with over easy eggs and 2 onigiris. Splendid choices they've made!'

"Thank you! Once again! Now to find me some new clothes since (looks at clothes) mine are out of fashion here. If I remember right there should be a shopping district around here. Ah ha! Victory is mine! My reward…shopping spree!!" as I went on my 'spree', I saw a boy with sliver hair and purple eyes, another boy with bright orange hair and red ruby eyes, and lastly a girl with long brown hair with marine eyes. Now you don't see that kind of colors everyday, especially with those two boys.

That boy that has sliver hair and purple eyes looks pretty famine! (Laugh) he probably gets that compliment all the time… reminds me of my own best friend too. (Sigh) Well let's see I now need blah blah blah blah…

Back with the Fruit Gang from where we left off with them

"Hmmm…yes I need this, oh ya that too. Definitely this, oh! Can't forget this one! Ah ha! DONE!!!" yelled Tohru as she started to get dinner ready.

Tohru continues to make dinner while Aya and Shigure are talking on the porch in the back, Kyo's on the roof again; Yuki's finishing some homework. Goody two shoes "Dinner's ready" Screams Tohru, then Shigure, Aya, Yuki, and Kyo come done to eat.

"I've finished the list of things we shall need for the reunion. After school I'm going straight to the market." Says Tohru. "Oh Miss Honda, that's great that you're done. I would love to help you, but I've got a meeting to attend sorry." Yuki says with a sorry look on his face.

"Oh! That's ok!" smiles Tohru gets old doesn't it? "I'll go…. (Mumbles)" grumbles Kyo. "Oh! You don't have to go I" "I'm going no matter what!" "Ok" says Tohru. Then they did the clean up routine, and they went to bed with another BAM on the door(s).

"Breakfast!" shouts Tohru, then comes the morning rush… She cleaned up the table and did the dishes. Soon they all left to go to school with Tohru tripping as usual. "Hello Uo and Hana!" beams Tohru while waving. "Goodbye Miss Honda, I must attend a meeting this morning! And Good morning to you Miss Uo and Miss Hana." With that Yuki left them to go attend his meeting.

"How was your morning?" crept out of Hana, "Great! Oh! After School I have to go to the market to buy some things" "Oh? What about Orangey and Prince? They are coming too?" " Well Kyo's coming but Yuki's not, he has another meeting to go."

BRING!

"Well, there goes the bell, shall we?" " We shall Tohru," says both Uo and Hana. As they walked to class they met up with Haru and Momiji and then they parted ways. Once they entered their class they found Kyo and Yuki glaring at each other spitting out hated words toward each other.

"Well at least I'm not yelling my head off!!!!!!" "It just proves I can show some emotion unlike some cold emotionless person. I know!!!!" "Umm Kyo, Yuki please stop!!" attempted Tohru as she waved her hands to and fro.

"Miss Honda" "What?!" "Ummm please don't fight at school, please" with a pleading look they both turned away and said sorry to Tohru.

"Wow Tohru! You can make them stop pretty quickly. Now that takes some sort of skill" awed Uo. "Yes she can can't she? Oh I think I'm going to cry…sniff sniff" says weeping silently Hana.

"Uh, you guys…it's alright! Really! Also please why are you sad Hana?" "Nothing my pretty Tohru simply nothing! Oh I hear the bells! Sniff" cries even more Hana.

The day went by quickly and they got the groceries, now they are heading home.

Back to the morning just after they left for school

"Lalalala! Aya what shall we do today?!" Why Gure, I just don't know!"

"Aye how about…" together "SHOPPING!!!!" giggling they start heading out. Scary to think huh? Shudders

"Ohhh! Hey Gure, let's go to that store! Remember how we used to go in there to read comics? How she would sit there reading for hours?"

"Aya how can I forget?! We shall go in there!" walking in they head towards the comic section.

"Gure remember this? Oh what about that! Ahhhh I sooo recall this!!!" laughing Aya sped up with Shigure trying to catch up.

"Aya what's up?" asks Shigure as Ayame stops laughing. Whispering "Shigure look there sitting…she looks just like…" looking Shigure gasps and finishes Aya's sentence, "…like Cherelle"

An: muahhahahahah!!!! Cliffy! Nice surprise was it not?! You all probably already knew! Oh well! Plz review!!!!


	5. Comic Store

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fruits Basket except my Cd! Its mine I tell u! MINE! Oh! And my character Cherelle!

Sigh I got no new reviews yet I somehow chose to continue writing! Lol well here's the new chapter anyways!

Chap. 5

Last time:

"Aya what's up?" asks Shigure as Ayame stops laughing. Whispering "Shigure look there sitting…she looks just like…" looking Shigure gasps and finishes Aya's sentence, "…like Cherelle"

Now:

'Well never did I think I would be in hear again! Wow it hasn't changed much at all! Now that I think about it I never finished my series of Peach girl! Ohhh! Goodie, they have the whole series out and done! I've always been dying to know is Momo got back with Kiley!' Cherelle then reached for books numbered 1 thru 10, then sat down and started reading.

A few minutes later…

Ayame and Shigure kept staring at the girl that looks remarkably like their friend Cherelle.

"It's her Aya! It's her! Come let's talk to her we must catch up!" squealed Shigure. "Oh my my! We must catch up with and here I was thinking she wouldn't keep her famous promises after all! She would probably say 'Aya how could you! You know I would always keep my word' and then" "Hit you on the head" finished Shigure.

As they were conversing, Cherelle saw them from the corner of her eye and gasped.

'Dear lord, it's Aya and Gure! Are they going to come over? Well until they do, I'll read some more! It's getting good!'

A few minutes later…

Cherelle is sporting a vein about to pop. 'Geez! They are taking a long time! All they have to do is say 'Hi Cherelle! Long time no see!' that's all! Plus they're the ones who got me to promise to come here for the reunion! Gahh that's it, I'll talk'

"Excuse me I would appreciate it if you both would stop talking so loud and staring at me. It's getting annoying, so if you have something to say please do so and leave me alone."

They both stopped and looked at her as if they had been caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

"She talked to us Aya." Whispered Shigure. "I know. Now let's greet our friend!" Now smiling Aya stood straighter and said, "Cherelle! It's me, Aya, and here's Shigure!"

Blink Blink Blink

"Aya? Gure?" smiling now, "AHHHHH! I've missed you two!" Cherelle then ditched her comic books to go running and stopping in front of them grinning ear to ear.

"Hahaha she remembered, Gure, to stop! Hahaha", laughing Aya as he had watched Cherelle move around trying to catch her balance. " She has indeed remembered." Smirked Shigure.

Frowning, Cherelle then studied them for she hasn't seen them in quite awhile.

'Well Aya has a more hair and it's longer. Hehehe, Gure hasn't really changed just maybe less girly. Hehehe' While she studied them they studied her.

'Wow, she's changed so much.' Was what they were basically thinking."Cherelle do you have some place to stay at?" asked Aya. Well I'm in a hotel right now…oh and thanks for the breakfast! How'd you know I was coming?" smiled Cherelle.

"We got her breakfast?" whispered Shigure. "I don't know, we'll figure it out later." Whispered back Aya. "Well of course, only the best for our queen!" cheered Aya.

Blush blush

"Aya! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? Oh well never mind!" smiled Cherelle. "Also here I was thinking you wouldn't show up! Hahaha" laughed off Aya. 'He'll be knocked out soon. (Sigh) What were you thinking Aya mentioning that?' thought Shigure.

"Aya?" "Yes"

BAM!

"Phew! That felt good! Anyways Aya you know I always keep my promises, I always mean what I promise!" scolded Cherelle at an unconscious Aya while Shigure anime style sweat dropped.

'Knew she would saythat. It's happened to many times before! Hehehe although it has been awhile since Aya's been hit by her. It's at times like these you wish would never end, but we can only wish for something that we can not reach.'


End file.
